


Silver words and pretty eyes (I fall for you every day)

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum Week 2020 [6]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballum Week (EastEnders), Ballum Week 2020 (EastEnders), Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Ballum Week - Day 6 - CelebrationIt's Ben and Callum's first proper Christmas together, and Callum has a gift he's eager to give.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Silver words and pretty eyes (I fall for you every day)

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings apply. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ben, Ben wake up, it’s Christmas, Ben!” 

With a groan, Ben forced his eyes open, jumping when he found a pair of bright blue ones boring into his own, Callum’s face mere inches from his. 

“You’re worse than Lexi,” He grumbled, pulling the covers that had been peeled down to his waist back over him. “I bet it’s not even seven o'clock yet.” 

“Ben, please, I promise it’s half seven, please.” 

“Five more minutes,” Ben yawned, snuggling back down and closing his eyes. He drifted, and was nearly asleep when a weight on top of him caught his attention. 

“Wha-?” 

“Ben, come on babe,” Callum whined, placing his hands on Ben’s shoulders. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

When Ben only raised an eyebrow at him, Callum decided to up his game, and leaned down to press kisses to Ben’s jaw, working round to his neck and biting at the special spot where his shoulder met his neck. Feeling Ben melt under his touch, Callum grinned, pulling back to look at Ben’s blissed out expression. 

“Why’d ya stop?” Ben freed his arms from the duvet and wrapped them around Callum’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Callum pulled a face at Ben’s morning breath, having woken up and brushed his teeth twenty minutes ago. Still, he didn’t pull away, enjoying the delicate dance of their tongues and lips. 

“Come on, we’ve got presents downstairs!” Callum grinned, standing up off the bed and dragging Ben with him. Ben groaned but allowed himself to be ushered into the bathroom. He quickly washed and brushed his teeth, making himself presentable before heading down to where Callum was waiting for him by the Christmas tree in the Mitchell living room. 

After Phil and Sharon had moved into the Vic, Ben had been given the house, Lola Jay and Lexi moving in and enjoying the space. Ben and Callum spent most nights there, and had decided to spend Christmas there too, to give Lexi a proper family Christmas. 

Callum was on his knees beside the tree. His eyes shone brighter and more beautiful than the twinkling fairy lights draped over the fake branches and Ben felt his heart lurch with the depth of his love. When Ben appeared in the doorway he eagerly shifted, holding out a neatly wrapped present. 

“Merry Christmas,” Callum said softly, letting Ben take the present and sit down on the sofa. Callum stayed where he was, fingers twisting and fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt in a way that Ben recognised as anxious. Pushing his glasses up, he lifted the present and inspected it. He turned it over, shaking it very gently, keeping his eyes on Callum with every movement. 

“Ben please just open it,” Callum pleaded, shifting slightly closer on his knees. His face looked halfway between agonized anticipation and wondrous excitement and Ben couldn’t keep him – or himself – in suspense any longer. 

Carefully, he removed the wrapping paper, keeping it neat and tidy. Callum’s eyes were practically saucers, fixated on Ben’s face with an intensity that made him want nothing more than to draw Callum into a deep kiss. Instead, he pulled away the last of the paper and was left staring down at his gift. 

Silence filled the room, Ben’s focus enraptured by the gift, and Callum’s by Ben. There wasn’t even the sound of breathing, both seeming to have stopped in the face of this moment. 

Eventually Callum couldn’t take it anymore. “Do... Do you like it?” He asked hesitantly, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Callum,” Ben started then stopped. What could he say about this? There wasn’t anything to say, at least not something Ben had the vocabulary to express. 

“You hate it don’t you? I knew it was a bad idea, give it here I’ll get rid-" Ben batted at Callum’s hands as they tried to take the object, placing it delicately on the floor and standing up in front of him. 

“It’s... Callum, it’s beautiful. I love it.” 

“You love it?” Callum asked, raising his head to look at Ben. 

“Of course I do babe. It’s so sweet.” Ben clasped Callum’s face in his hands. “Thank you.” He leant forward and they kissed, soft and chaste and full of the love that burned between them. 

The sound of feet thumping down the stairs caught their attention and they turned towards the source of a shrill shout. 

“DADDY! CALLUM! IT’S CHRISTMAS!” An eight-year-old shaped missile barrelled into them, nearly sending them flying to the floor. 

Callum and Ben burst out laughing as they stumbled, one arm each around the onesie-clad Lexi, babbling excitedly. Two more sets of feet trudged down the stairs, Lola and Jay appearing tiredly in the doorway in their dressing gowns. 

“Right madam, let’s get some breakfast into you,” Ben grinned, pulling Lexi up and onto his hip. She was getting too big for it now but Ben would be damned if he stopped carrying his little princess. 

“Then presents daddy.” Lexi stated, not a question. They all chuckled at her confident assertion and Ben’s obliging nod as he carried her into the kitchen. Jay followed them, Lola wandering over to Callum. 

“Did he like it?” She asked excitedly, glancing at the discarded present. 

“Yeah, yeah he did.” 

“Told you!” Lola grinned, squeezing Callum’s arm. “You know Ben better than almost anyone. Believe in yourself.” 

Callum nodded, trailing after Lola as she headed to the kitchen. He picked up the present, smiling down at it. 

Ben returned to the living room, watching Callum silently. When his boyfriend finally caught sight of him, they smiled softly at each other. 

“Come on,” Ben said, holding his hand out to lead Callum. “Let’s get some breakfast.” 

Obediently Callum followed. Ben stopped, turned and plucked the present from Callum’s other hand. He made deliberate eye contact as he slid the bracelet, dark with silver engraving onto his left wrist. 

“I love you. And I love this. Thank you.” 

Callum smiled, staring at the words gleaming on Ben’s wrist. 

“Merry Christmas,” Callum said softly, wrapping his arms around Ben. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

Their lips met, eyes fluttering closed as they held each other. 

As far as first Christmases go, this one was shaping up to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
